Commercially available hand-held airbrushes are used in various commercial, educational, artistic and industrial operations. Such airbrushes typically comprise a liquid store connected to receive pressurized gas from a source. The pressurized gas is then passed over the liquid store to produce a spray of liquid particles which is directed by a nozzle onto an appropriate surface.
Many airbrushes are attached to compressors, paint containers, or even electrical outlets to give the airbrush the capability desired by its user. Some conventional air brushes employ a tank or canister of compressed gas such as compressed carbon dioxide to create the pressurized gas stream. In other cases, compressed air is generated by an air compressor and delivered to the air brush by way of a hose. Unfortunately, such arrangements have drawbacks in that they are cumbersome and expensive, are typically AC power driven machines, and comprise essential components that are housed separately from the air brush itself. Further, the increased complexity of the airbrush and its reliance on external power or wells is a direct limitation upon fine spraying necessary for various applications.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an air brush which is self contained, simple, portable, safe and inexpensive, but at the same time provides the control and aesthetically pleasing results of a conventional air brush.